Ghirahim strikes again
by Writingbookseveryday
Summary: Ghirahim takes Zelda for his powers, but Ghirahim makes a deal with Link, what will happen to Zelda or Link? this is part one! (HAS SPOILERS) hope you enjoy


*SPOILERS START HERE*When Zelda and link wanted to stay behind after when Demise was batted and link won. Zelda always wanted to stay on the surface looking after the tri force while having a fun time. Link wanted to stay with Zelda and help watch the tri force. Zelda's and link's home was the sealed temples were she was kept asleep for a thousand years *SPOLERS END HERE* Link always looked out for anything weird or any monsters that tried to attract them. Link always looked at his master sword inside the stone. Made link wonder when Fi will come back. Link always sat next to Zelda onto of the goddess statue looking ahead at the faron woods and looking at the Great Tree with their feet hanging off the platform relaxing.

"Hey link we should go to the Faron woods! I always wanted to see the races and what forest seeks inside the trees and under the water" says Zelda putting her head on links shoulder looking ahead. "We can always walk there when you want to" says Link looking ahead with Zelda. "Can we go today link? Please?' Zelda looked at link, like he can say no to her crystal blue eyes. "Sure" link smiled as they both jumped off together as link pulled out his sail cloth and Zelda held his arm while he landing safe; and they started their walk to the Faron woods.

Zelda walked to the Faron woods with Link; it took a while, a lot a running from the rocks that the octorok was shooting. When they came to the Faron woods, they saw the Kikwi and the elder. "Awe!" says Zelda grabbing the Kikwi Oolo and hugging it tight. "What's your name little angel?" asked Zelda. "Am Oolo the kikwi kewo" it squeaked. Zelda hugged it tight and let it go. "Link we should of came here early!" Link looked at the temple behind him and looked worried. "Zelda lets go" Zelda looked shocked. "But we just got here! Are you still worried about Ghirahim?" Link felt worried because he knew that he was alive somewhere. "Fine let's stay" says Link walking holding Zelda's hand

The Kikwis followed them everywhere they went, it kind of got on link's nerves. They both laded down next to the Great Tree, and so did the Kikiws. "Link I really like it here" says Zelda closing her eyes. Then she fell asleep. After a while Zelda woke up, but it was pitch black and Impa was in front of her. "Something is going to happen to you my grace" Impa says. Then Zelda saw the flashback of her falling down onto the surface and link putting out his hand. Impa jumped away into the air as Zelda fell into a black portal and Ghirahim was laughing and then she fell to the ground and she got knocked out...

"Link help me!" Zelda says screaming waking up in a cold sweat. "Zelda what's wrong?" Link ran up to her. "Oh it was a dream" Link smiled and helped Zelda up. "I think your right Link, Ghirahim is still here" Zelda looked at the Sky view temple and looked worried. "Do not worry Zelda". "Who's calling me?" Zelda walked out a little. "Its happing again link, am hearing voices!'' Link hugged Zelda as she started crying on his shoulder softly.

Link saw a flash in the back as he herd laughing. "Zelda he's near by" whispers Link. Link picked up Zelda and they ran inside a tree with little light shinning down. "We must not say anything" Zelda nodded as they heard footsteps nearby. "Where are they" it was Ghirahim looking for them. Zelda cried very soft as they were so nerves. "I think I found you" Ghirahim laughs. They saw his feet through the little peek. "I know you're in there, come out!" Link and Zelda stay quite. "Fine play like that" Ghirahim put fire through the peek as they screamed. And they both ran out through the other side. 'Got you" Ghirahim disappeared.

Zelda and Link ran far from the tree. "I think we lost him" says Link going behind the giant mushroom. Link hugged Zelda tightly hoping Ghirahim would not find them. Then a huge flash came next to them then Ghirahim came. "I will be taking her" he laughs grabbing Zelda. "Link help!" she cries. Link ran to Ghirahim but he disappeared to the sky view temple. "Zelda no!" Link cries

Link had so sword, only his shield was his weapon. Link ran to the Sky view temple but the door was locked tight. The links remembers that he had to strike the gem stone with his sling shot. After when link opened the door he saw a trail of water, looks like Zelda put that there. Link had to run from the monsters that were in the temple. All the water was lead to the huge door that was opened. Link opened the door and ran in while he heard screaming and cries for help. Link only had the Hylian shield with him at that point, so it was risk it all, or die.

Link saw the huge room, remembering the battle he had with Ghirahim. The room was full of pots everywhere and with a sun on the middle of the floor. "Look who wanted to save your little friend" He had his sword with him. "What are you doing with Zelda?!" Ghirahim laughed and licked his sword. "I would never tell you" then he disappeared. "My master might be gone forever, but I will take that girls powers for my own" Link tried to look around for Ghirahim then he felt his breath down his neck, he's heart skipped two beats. "If only you had a sword you get your friend back" he whispers in his ears. "But you will have to get pass me to get your friend" Link was scared, he's breath was hard, only the gods knew what happened to Zelda with this weirdo. Ghirahim laughed as Link jumped back. "Link help me!" Zelda cries. He saw Zelda tied to a chair with cuts and she was bleeding badly. "Zelda what happened?!" link ran to Zelda as she was in pain.

"What did you do to her?!" Link looked at Zelda and she was crying so badly. "Nothing much" "Let her go!" Ghirahim thought of something. "Okay, if you become my maid" Link looked shocked; he was NEVER going to be that little rat's server. Only the goddess knows why he would do to link. "Heck no! Am not being your little servant!" Growls link. "Looks like the spirit maden will be with me" he threw a dagger at her arm as she was screaming. Link had a tough choice to make, Zelda, or letting her die. "Fine!" says Link dropping his shield. "Link you do not have to!" Ghirahim laughed as he untied Zelda. "Zelda run" says Link. "No link! I do not want you to stay with him! If he did all the bad things to me, the gods know what bad things he will do to you!" Link had a tear in his eye, knowing it will be his last time he will see Zelda. "Zelda please" Link throw the last heart drink he had. Zelda opened it and she was fully healed. "Zelda run! Now!" Zelda cried and ran out the door. "Link am so sorry!" she yelled from outside the door.

Link smiled as she used her powers to leave the temple. Ghirahim grabbed link by the arm. "I know your first chore, clean this place spotless and get back with me" Ghirahim teleported outside the temple when link had a idea. He ran to the small window and saw Zelda crying laying down. "Zelda it's me link!" he yelled. Zelda sniffed and ran up to him with a smile. "Zelda use your powers to get me out please" Zelda nodded as she closed her eyes and made a light ball in her hands. She threw it at the wall as it broke every were. "Link hurry I know a great hiding place!" She held link's hand and closed her eyes and they were teleported back to sky loft.

When Ghirahim came back he saw his wall broken. "That little brat broke out! Must be helped from the spirit maden, well she can play it that game" Ghirahim knew that they went back to sky loft. So Ghirahim teleported to Skyloft, and not only to take back link... To be continued…


End file.
